Fault In Our Stars- Bakugan Version- Dan & Runo Fanfiction
by GeeklySheek
Summary: Unforgettable , True Love story . Runo- Life is oblivious but I yet to still fall in love , its just the way life is. A cruel but lovable place. ps.. get ready to have some intense moments and tissue because this is going be good :)
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, so I decided to start another fanfiction on Dan &amp; Runo . I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 1: Where do we start?

Okay … *she smiled as she holds the letter close to her chest as she lays in the grass with the wind blowing her hair*

R: It's all a happy ending and the perfect love story. Pftt…. Like that would ever happen. I guess you can say that's every girls dream. Now let me tell you the real story.

(Back to the beginning)

Mmm… where should I start? Oh yeah that's right, you don't even know my name. Let me introduce myself and tell you my life story.

My name is Runo Misaki. I'm 16 years old. I've been diagnosed with cancer since I was 12 and my life has been pretty great! You're probably wondering why I would say that right? Well when you're walking around with an oxygen tank everywhere you go and been in the hospital most of your life but surprisingly still alive , well you'd be *she giggles* you'd be thankful for that oxygen tank , ya know ? No, I've didn't enjoy my childhood like a normal kid or get to go to school like many others, but I'm happy the way I am. I'm proud to be Runo Misaki! As long as I got my favorite book by my side I'll be just fine. Except for this group my mom is trying to make me go to with other people like me. I mean it's just depressing seeing other people like me. It's like a contradiction. Questioning yourself like … "Am I ever going be cured" or "Am I ever going live a normal life". But I'm going to do it for my parents. They always do anything and everything to make me happy. They deserve to be happy too. But man, do you guys think I'm going make through? Or chicken out? Welp you're going have to wait and find out next time! Wish me luck! Until next time!

That's all for this chapter, I hope you like it. I'm kind of ending my chapters like the first season of Bakugan, when they talk about what will happen next! Hope you enjoy!

Well until next time , Review &amp; stay tuned.


	2. Chapter 2 : Something New?

Sorry for the late update! Here go chapter2!

Chapter 2: Something New?

Runo's Prov

Runo: As I promised I'm going to the group thing at the church for my mother. She says I need to go out more. I mean it is a drag carrying the oxygen tank! *She giggle*. But I guess she's right. Fresh air can't do my now harm. We pulled up to the church 10 minutes later and man oh man was my mom nervous and she wasn't even joining the group.

Runo M: Are you ready!

Runo: Yes mom.

Mom: Are you going be okay alone?

Runo: Yes mom.

My mom was so worried she ran out of things to say

Mom: Was lunch good?

Runo: yes mom

Mom: Can you breathe!

I couldn't help but laugh at her.

Runo: Yes mom! Gesh *she laughs*

Mom: Are you sure honey!

Runo: Mom I'm going go now. Bye mom *laughing*

Mom: Alright!

She drove off; I enter the building and started to head upstairs. I guess I need glasses cause man because I ran right into the boy

Boy's Prov

She bumped right into me. I laughed a bit. I couldn't help but look at her, she was so beautiful.

Runo: I wonder what he's looking at. I mean I looked behind me I didn't see anyone else there. We were the only two in the hallway.

Runo: Umm what are you looking at? *She moved her bangs from in front of her face*

Boy: Well I just never saw someone so beautiful before.

Runo: Me? Nah

Boy: You are beautiful.

Runo: *Runo sighed*

Boy: Well we should get going

Runo: Right

Boy: After you * he gestured for her to go first*

Runo's Prov

We made it to the room with the group. People started introducing themselves. I couldn't help but stare across the room for a quick second at the boy I just met, He's been trying to get my attention for the last two minutes *she giggles to herself*

Boy's Prov

She finally looked at me. My heart began to race. I've been trying to get her attention for the last two minutes. I smiled at her. She smiled at me.

Runo: I smiled at him, I couldn't help it. It's like laughter in a class full of kids, His smile was contagious.

Group Advisor: We are here with Jesus Christ. Who will share story with the group.

*she stands*

J: Hi I'm Julie, I have acute Myeloid Leukemia Sid acute Lymphoblastic Leukemia.

M: Hi I'm marucho, I Have neuroblastoma.

*Group Advisor stands*

GA: And I'm Patrick *does a hippy dance* I have Testicular Cancer

Runo's Prov

Runo: Patrick can sit here all day and explain his cancer. Let me fast-forward it for you and save you all the pain. I'll just spare the details. Long story short Patrick had cancer in his balls, yes I know *mentally slaps herself* basically found it in his testicals. And for most, almost died but he's not dead. Now here he is divorced, no friends, lives with his parents. Cancer helps him find his way to the heart of Jesus. Literally showing us that one day, if we're lucky enough, we can be just like him.

Patrick: Who's next  
Patrick: Runo?

Runo: I'm Runo, and I have Initially thyroid.

Patrick: And how are we doing?

Runo: You mean

Patrick: Not counting cancer in advanced stage

Runo: Okay I guess.

Patrick: We are here for you Runo

Patrick: Let's sing another song

Runo: And the class ended. And I got in the car.

Mom: Hi honey! Was it great?

Runo: Yes mom, it was great (mom continues to drive)

Runo: And that's my life a reality show. Doctors eight drugs three times a day. But the worst was the group… support.

Narrator: Will runo go back to the group? Will she see the boy again? I don't know! Guess will have to wait and see, until next time!

Chapter3 Coming soon! Hoped you enjoy &amp; thanks for the reviews you guys are awesome


End file.
